kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Enidouka
Enidouka, also known as the Sun Islands (Aracela) or Mystic Islands (Hijecela), a part of United Imaginary Islands and located in the Pacific Ocean, is home to the native Enidoukans, who are the official residents of this country. They are a group of people with different races, especially Asian. Inhabitants Although they reside in this country, people whose existence haven't been proved in the real world, also live here. Inhabitants also include mythical creatures, characters from various TV shows, magazines, comics, superheroes, fairies, elves, and the like. The islands had a great history that was never known to the outside world, and was never discovered by European conquerors at all, not until the early Enidoukans opened up portals to the "outside world". General Information The national capital of the country is Xian Game City. Their official language is Enidoukan and their currency is E-Dollar or E-Dora (equivalent to 30 PHP or 0.57 USD). They are also a part of the United Imaginary Islands (UI2) and the very first country member. And because of that, they are also the "president country" of the union/continent. Also a notable fact that the naming culture of the Enidoukans is slightly influenced by German and Japanese languages. History Enidouka, along with Ravania, started out as small islands busting forth from the Pacific Ocean. Their earliest language was called Yontzu, which was derived from the Japanese Hiragana and Katakana. The first states there were known as Houra and Kasaguru. 'Dawn of Kasaguru' Kasaguru was one of the earliest communities in Enidouka. The country and the community was mostly filled with magic societies, wizards, traders, adventurers, and the like. Agiri Miena was the first known Queen of the state. Under her reign, Kasaguru started as a smooth community by becoming the first trade center in the country. Queen Agiri was guarded by three loyal servants, Tsuya Kyozo, the Millitary Defense Captain, Chernii Sagaro, the Magic Resources Secretary, and Meiya Miena (her younger sister), the Spokeswoman of the State. 'Battle of Houra' Years after Kasaguru become a state overflowing in trade and commerce, they were engaged in a war with neighbouring state Houra. People of Houra won the battle, and forced Kasaguru people to be sent to their land to work as slaves. The earliest known forms of EVS was recorded in this era (in magic form), and was used to capture children, turn them into adults, and be used for either slavery or prostitution. Some are, however, used as knights and warriors, and some even rose to the ranks of the Houra monarchy. But thanks to the team of Sandra Vuniomich (a Kasaguru girl who is actually the older sister of Queen Helen, the current Queen of Houra) and Heron (a Kasaguru warrior who was also a victim of EVS and came to avenge his parents' death), they were able to uplift the Kasaguru people and start a war with the Houra people. In the midst of the battle, Queen Helen seem to have had a change of heart and surrendered the battle. She then makes a pact with the incumbent Queen of Kasaguru, Era Mirisana, to create a kingdom that will be known as Enika, which litterally means "a new era" in Ancient Enidoukan. 'Kingdom of Enika' Enika is a medieval-style kingdom. It still retained the monarchy style of Kasaguru and Houra, and became the instant capital of the country. The most notable Queen there was Queen Kiena Zu, despite the fact that she is also of German descent, as in that era, the first portal to "the outside world" was opened, and the first visitors were a bunch of German conquistadors. This explains why Enidouka got their German-style naming for some locations and cultural aspects. 'Emerging Kingdoms' There were many other kingdoms that have emerged, and one of them was Ormus, which did the same thing as when Houra invaded Kasaguru. But after the breath-taking wars, Ormus also made a pact with Enika and soon, more and more kingdoms and alliances were formed throughout the years and ages. There were about eight powerful kingdoms that reigned during those years. 'Okana's Reign and the New Government' The kingdoms soon agreed to unite into one country, under the rule of an Enidoukan heroine named Okana Mitazuki. She used to be a female soldier on the front lines, then rose to the top commanding positions. Eventually, she was chosen because of her great devotion in uniting the kingdoms into one country. She also suggested that they change their government structure from monarchy to democratic and let the people speak. Okana's Bed is her resting place, which is located somewhere in Baukizen. Devout officials and their descendants, as well as relatives, gather there yearly to commemorate her death and her accomplishments for uniting the country. 'Opening of Portals and Airports' Outside world portals have emerged a few years after Okana's death. This opened the country to more visitors, guests, and led them to being discovered even more by outside humans. Airports were also made later on. The airplanes in these airports are special - they can cross the boundaries of outside and inside worlds, just like the portals, at the comfort of an aircraft. 'Establishing United Imaginary Islands with Ravania' Around 1990, Enidouka's social and trade relationships with Ravania grew better. Later on, in March 23, 1991, the two countries signed a pact to make the union called "United Imaginary Islands", in which the two of them would be the first two members. It was said to be proposed by an Enidoukan partylist. As of today, many more countries join in the union, such as Sky Country and Viaalara. 'Social Issues Today' Because Enidouka is a country filled with people and inhibitants from many different places, their technology is also first-class. However, the EVS magic had been revived in the form of technology as well. While there are positive effects of EVS on some people, there are more negative impacts of it, and it had been a country-wide social issue. EVS machines had been invented to continue the early ways of prostitution, child abuse, and forced labor. But unlike before, EVS is now semi-illegalized, especially in the Baukizen Region. Also, many countermeasures had been discovered and invented, such as antidotes (imported from Viaalara, usually of high costs), police raids on suspected forced EVS facilities, and teaching children safety measures while walking home or dealing with strangers. Also, for victims who have survived their tragedies, the government today also offers free counseling and therapy, plus special education to catch up to their years. Other Languages / Dialects The Baukizen Region is known to have a wide range of writers of the North Enidoukan alpabet. It shares the same grammar as Standard Enidoukan, but differs in letters. Administrative Regions The following are the administrative regions of Enidouka: Enima This is the main island/region and the largest of all, which is inhabited by majority of the country's population. It is the central income generator of the country but still has a wide variety of nature spots and tourist attractions other than its business and commercial districts. Baukizen This region is known for its profound EVS activity and culture. It lies in the north and has mostly cold temperatures. One will find a lot of Bau Luca plantations in these islands. Toumanga This island is famous for having different fictional guest inhabitants from various anime, manga, and two-dimensional outside universes. It is also home to various magical girl and superhero academies. Daurizen Known as the "dream island", this region is connected to Lost Utopia via Yu Sea. Ryoukuzen Also known as the "dragon island", this is where large, fearsome but sometimes gentle creators such as dragons inhabit. Wazakizen This island is known to be the gateway to various fictional role-playing games from the outside world due to its classic medieval theme. It is also a center for most trading and traditional customs of Enidouka. Anza This small island on the northeast is also known as the "tourist's island", because this is where airplanes land from the outside world in general (although Enima recently opened its own airport to avoid congestion). Residents in this island are mostly from fictional live-action series from the outside world. Shinburg A small group of islands on the southeast, it is home to various scattered beaches and are mostly visited for scuba diving, surfing, and the like. Tourist Spots Enidouka has a lot of beautiful places and scenery for people and tourists to enjoy. They include the following: Nature Parks and Shrines = Urban Life, Restaurants and Resorts Festivals and Holidays Enidouka has many colorful festivals and holidays, too. Here are some of them: UI2 Festival This is held every March 23rd. They usually fly kites and there is a huge blimp that announces the upcoming performers or portions of the event. Hundreds of celebrities and artists come and join in the fun, hold concerts, and go into street parties. Food is also extravagant in this week-long celebration. Ravania also celebrates the date, but in a different way. Enidouka Festival It is held every May 7th. This was the day when Okana Mitazuki became the first president of the country and established it as a democratic republic / country. Everyone wears white and women let their hair down. Some even have the traditions of wearing wigs or hair dyes to make the festival look more exciting. Street parties and concerts are also held, as well as a beauty pageant. The celebration goes around two days. Okana's Memorial This is held every November 6th. Enidoukans commemorate Okana's death in her death bed, somewhere in Baukizen (North Enidouka). People wear white and dye their hair black (or wear wigs) in this occasion. A high mass led by the Archbishop of the country is held in the afternoon, in the church near the site. Afterwards, mooncakes, vanilla waffles, and other native delicacies are sold outside the church grounds. Religion and Faith Christianity is the most common religion in the country. But before that, Enidoukans also used to believe in deities, before outside people taught them of Christianity. Other big religions in the country include Buddhism, Protestant, and Islam. Some Enidoukans from the south also practice Rosteia, a religion in Bellueroia. Pre-naming Trivia Before the names of these islands were finalized by Kazaki, they went under simple names. They are the following: * 'Enima '- E-World * 'Baukizen '- Big World / Big Land * 'Toumanga '- Manga / Anime World * 'Daurizen '- Dream World (where dreams take place) * 'Ryoukuzen '- Land of the Dragons * 'Wazakizen '- (a medieval / RPG style island) * 'Anza '- Anonymous / Real World (also where real world people deploy via the airport / portals) * 'Shinburg '- Unknown See Also * Adventures in Enidouka * Enidoukan Throwback Tumblr Blog * Multiverse Category:United Imaginary Islands Category:Places Category:Enidouka